Memory of Guilt
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Sai tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto seperti sebilah pedang bersisi dua. Ia juga tidak suka hidup di balik bayang -bayang orang yang sudah meninggal. NaruSai untuk Llewellyn del Roya. # dub-con and one-sided relationship. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the crazy plotlines.

**Warnings:** AU, YAOI, dub-con, one-sided relationship, etc.

**[NaruSai]**

Kedua oniks itu menatap sosok si pirang yang tengah terlelap dengan dada yang naik dan turun dengan teratur. Sosok itu pasti tengah terbuai dalam mimpinya. Sang pemilik oniks tersebut terlihat berpikir keras. Memikirkan apakah ia harus turun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan atau hanya diam dan memandangi sosok di hadapannya? Siapa tahu, gerakannya bisa saja membangunkan si pirang dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Namun setelah lima menit berlalu, ia masih juga belum memutuskan apa pun. Ia kemudian mendesah dan dengan sedikit ragu, mengulurkan tangan pucatnya ke arah wajah si pirang. Kegiatannya menyibak helaian rambut keemasan yang menutupi wajah tan pria di hadapannya membuat tubuh sosok itu sesekali menggeliat. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya ketika mata yang sejak tadi terpejam kini mulai terbuka. Sepasang iris secerah langit musim panas menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Aku membangunkanmu."

Pernyataannya itu dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari sosok si pirang yang semakin mempertegas tiga garis halus di masing-masing wajah pria itu. Ia tersentak ketika si pirang dengan tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya kemudian menangkap bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Hmm... selamat pagi, Sasuke." Si pirang berbisik tepat di depan wajahnya; membuat hatinya mencelos seketika.

.

**Memory of Guilt**

Dedicated to: **Llewellyn del Roya**

.

Sai tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto seperti sebilah pedang bersisi dua—yang salah satu kedua sisinya bisa saja melukai pemiliknya sendiri. Sai menyadari hal itu sejak awal. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dan tetap menjalin hubungan tersebut. Karena ia tahu... ia tahu kalau dirinya mencintai Naruto.

Mungkin dibandingkan semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, ia adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan. Menyedihkan karena bisa-bisanya dirinya hidup di balik bayang-bayang orang yang telah meninggal. Ia mungkin orang yang menyedihkan, namun ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia tidak peduli walau Naruto—orang yang dicintainya—hanya menganggap keberadaannya hanyalah sebagai pengganti seseorang yang terlebih dahulu menempati hati pria itu. Ia sungguh tidak peduli.

Benarkah demikian?

Sentuhan lembut pada sisi kanan wajahnya memaksa Sai kembali kepada realita. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya kala melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang tengah menciumi tengkuknya; mengirimkan friksi-friksi kenikmatan ketika pria itu memanja setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sai hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan dinginnya ruangan karena tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Naruto..."

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengerang pelan saat pertahanan tubuhnya perlahan dimasuki. Kepalanya melesak pada bantal di bawah kepalanya atas rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan satu demi satu jemari kecokelatan Naruto memasuki dirinya; menghujam bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Kedua kelopak mata itu kini terpejam erat dengan erangan keras meluncur dari bibirnya saat Naruto kembali memanjanya. Sai terkadang bahkan lupa akan dirinya atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

Salahkah dia jika menyukai hal itu walau tahu kalau Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang pengganti? Salahkah ia jika menyukai pria itu walau tahu Naruto hanya mencintai orang lain?

Sai tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ketika merasakan Naruto mulai menarik ketiga jemari itu dari dalam tubuhnya; meninggalkan kekosongan yang hanya sementara. Kelopak matanya sempat terbuka sejenak namun kembali ditutupnya setelah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar mulai menerobos kembali pertahanan tubuhnya. Sai berteriak kencang menyadari Naruto mulai memasukinya dengan perlahan; mulai menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka.

Seluruh tubuhnya tentu saja memerotes apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Walau hal seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya ia rasakan, tetap saja, rasa sakit itu terus menerus datang. Sai merintih pelan dan mulai mencakar punggung Naruto; mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangguk pelan; mendesah ketika Naruto mulai menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya sebelum menyerang bibirnya. Ia kembali mendesah dan segera membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher si pirang saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan diri di dalam tubuhnya. Berkali-kali menghujam bagian terdalam tubuh pria itu sampai pada akhirnya Sai hanya bisa melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan dan berteriak menyuarakan nama si pirang.

Tanpa membuka mata pun, Sai tahu kalau Naruto belum menyelesaikan apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini. Ia masih bisa merasakan Naruto bergerak di dalam tubuhnya dan berkali-kali menghujam titik terdalam tubuhnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan cengkeraman tangan Naruto pada pinggangnya serta desah napas berat pria itu di tengkuknya. Setelah beberapa kali hujaman, tubuh Naruto menegang. Sai pun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam sana. Ia tersenyum tipis di tengah deru napas. Namun hanya sejenak sebelum senyum itu pudar seketika setelah mendengar nama siapa yang diucapkan pria itu.

Sasuke.

**[NaruSai]**

Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke—adalah mantan kekasih Naruto. Sai tahu hal itu setelah Naruto tidak sengaja memanggil dirinya dengan nama pria itu. Awalnya tentu saja Sai tidak menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Ia hanya menganggap kalau Naruto belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Semua orang juga begitu, bukan? Masih dibayang-bayangi oleh kekasih yang telah meninggal dunia.

Namun, kejadian itu bukan pertama dan terakhir kalinya terjadi. Sai masih ingat seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Naruto mengigau dalam tidurnya dan memanggil nama Sasuke. Berkali-kali seperti itu sampai Sai kemudian memilih untuk tidak tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, Sai mencoba menanyakan siapa Sasuke. Naruto—walau dengan enggan—menjawab kalau pria itu adalah kekasihnya yang tiga tahun yang lalu meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan dan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah masa lalu. Ya, hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto dan Sai tidak mudah percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah masa lalu sementara setiap malam orang itu selalu mengigau menyebut nama kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal.

Akhirnya, baik Sai dan Naruto tidak bisa menghindari pertengkaran pertama mereka setelah enam bulan menjalin hubungan.

"Sasuke meninggal karena aku!" kata Naruto waktu itu sebelum pria itu keluar dari rumah. Sai menghabiskan malam itu dengan tidur seorang diri di dalam kamarnya tanpa keberadaan pria pirang itu di sisinya.

Dari Sakura—teman Naruto sejak kecil—ia tahu kalau Naruto sampai sekarang masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke. Pria itu masih menyalahkan dirinya dan menganggap kalau ialah yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke meninggal. Kalau saja si pirang dan Sasuke tidak berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk, kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sai mau tidak mau merasa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto menyimpan semuanya seorang diri.

Ketika Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah dua hari menenangkan diri entah di mana, Sai meminta maaf atas apa yang pernah dilakukannya. Mereka berbaikan—tentu saja—dan Sai berharap itu adalah terakhir kalinya terjadi.

**[NarutSai]**

'Hidup tidak seperti apa yang terjadi dalam buku dongeng'. Sai mencatat kata-kata itu di dalam kepalanya. Hidup memang tidak semudah menggambar sebuah persegi di atas kertas. Tidak ada yang mudah ketika apa yang kita harapkan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sai kembali merasa ragu atas hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia ragu ketika tidak sengaja melihat foto Sasuke di album kelulusan si pirang. Sebersit pikiran melintas di kepalanya saat melihat bagaimana sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Apakah dirinya hanya sebagai pengganti Sasuke?'

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak berpikir seperti itu jika melihat sosok mantan kekasih Naruto? Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan fisik seperti yang dilihatnya. Ia dan Sasuke memiliki kulit pucat serta mata yang senada dengan warna langit malam. Gaya rambut mereka memang tidak sama, namun warnanya hampir sama.

Sai ingin menanyakan hal itu. Ia ingin Naruto menjawab sejujurnya. Tapi apakah ia ingin mendengar semua itu? Apakah ia ingin mendengar kalau dirinya memang hanya sebagai pengganti Sasuke? Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika tahu semua itu adalah kenyataan? Apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa Naruto di sisinya?

Sebelum dirinya mengenal Naruto, ia hanyalah seorang pelukis berbakat namun tidak mengenal bagaimana perasaan manusia yang sesungguhnya; menjadikan semua lukisannya seperti mati. Indah, namun tidak bernyawa. Tidak ada unsur kehidupan apa pun. Naruto adalah orang yang mengajarinya tentang perasaan-perasaan itu. Bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum tulus—bukan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Atau bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan orang lain tanpa perlu menyakiti perasaan orang itu.

Naruto adalah orang yang mengajarinya menjadi dirinya yang seperti sekarang dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu. Tidak.

"Naruto, apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" Kalimat itu meluncur tanpa bisa ia cegah ketika si pirang tidak sengaja memanggilnya dengan nama Sasuke—lagi. "Apa kau masih mencintainya sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa melupakannya? Apa aku hanya sebagai pengganti Sasuke?"

"Uh? Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Heran dan bingung.

"Jawab saja."

Sai bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rahang Naruto mengeras. Ia bisa melihat buku-buku jemari Naruto memutih mencengkeram gelas kaca di tangannya. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara sebelum akhirnya terdengar helaan napas dari Naruto.

"Aku masih mencintainya—"

Ah, Sai memang sudah menebak apa jawaban apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, sesuatu dalam perutnya bergolak hebat. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya mencelos. Naruto memang masih mencintai Sasuke dan Sai membenci hal itu.

Sai membenci sosok Sasuke walau pria itu sudah meninggal. Ia sering berpikir mengapa sosok Sasuke tidak menghilang saja bersamaan dengan tulang-tulang pria itu yang terkubur di dalam tanah? Mengapa Naruto tidak melupakan sosok Sasuke padahal di sini, di hadapan pria itu, dirinyalah yang ada untuk mencintainya?

"—Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Sasuke, Sai."

Sai mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah berhenti untuk memanggilku dengan nama orang itu?" Sai bertanya. Ia mendesah pelan saat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku bukan orang yang bodoh atau tuli untuk tidak mendengar bagaimana kau memanggilku, Naruto, dan kau mengatakan kalau aku bukan pengganti orang itu?"

"Sai—"

"—Kau menyedihkan, Naruto," Sai memotong kata-kata si pirang. "Kau orang yang menyedihkan yang masih dibayangi oleh rasa bersalahmu, bukan? Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian Sasuke dan membuatmu menganggapku sebagai pengganti dirinya."

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Aku ragu dengan hal itu, dickless. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya—"

Sebelum Sai bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuhnya ke arah dinding terdekat; mengunci tubuhnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dan menuntut. Sai berulang kali berusaha mendorong tubuh si pirang untuk melepaskan ciuman itu namun tidak berhasil. Ia tersentak dan segera membuka mulutnya ketika Naruto meremas sesuatu yang masih tertutup celana katun miliknya; membuat ia tidak bisa mencegah Naruto untuk tidak memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Berhubungan seksual dengan Naruto tidak pernah tidak melibatkan emosi apa pun. Ia selalu merasakan berbagai macam emosi setiap kali Naruto memanja tubuhnya.

Sedih... ketika menyadari kalau bukan dirinyalah yang ada di pikiran pria itu.

Kecewa... ketika tahu kalau dirinya mungkin adalah pengganti dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

Hanya pengganti...

Apakah ia bisa bertahan dengan cara seperti ini? Apakah ia bisa bertahan bersama dengan orang yang tidak mencintai dirinya? Sampai kapan ia akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan hubungan seperti ini?

Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Kau harus tahu itu."

Tidak. Cukup... cukup dengan semua kebohongan ini. Sai membatin. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak berkata yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak pernah menganggap apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah hal yang berarti. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana perasaan yang sebenarnya atas kata-kata Naruto. Sai mencoba untuk tidak membuka matanya karena ia tahu jika ia melakukan hal itu, ia akan melihat bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Naruto.

Ia tidak akan melihat sorot mata yang sama yang diberikan Lee kepada Sakura ketika pria alis tebal itu mengatakan ia mencintai Sakura. Tidak. Sai tidak akan menemukan sorot mata itu pada Naruto.

Sai mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto yang kini mulai menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya; meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam satu atau dua hari. Entah mengapa, Sai ingin sekali agar Naruto menyingkir darinya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto menyentuhnya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya ketika tubuhnya tidak lagi berada dalam kungkungan pria pirang itu.

"Sai—"

Sai menggelengkan kapalanya. "Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir, Naruto."

Akhirnya... akhirnya kata-kata tabu itu terucap dari bibirnya. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika semuanya berakhir. Mungkin lebih baik jika mereka berpisah. Ia tidak mau hidup di balik bayang-bayang dan kenangan orang lain. Jika Naruto tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke dan mencoba untuk mencintainya, maka semuanya berakhir.

Tanpa menunggu sosok Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat, Sai berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Naruto; memasukkan beberapa barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas. Ketika menyeberangi dapur, ia sempat melirik sekilas dan melihat Naruto masih berdiri di sana. Tidak sekalipun berusaha untuk melarangnya pergi dari rumah ini. Sai meringis pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumah. Ia terpaku sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya; segera menghilang di balik pintu tanpa sedikit pun menengok ke belakang.

Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik baginya.

**F I N**

**Author's note: **Happy birthday to you, Kei! Yay! (telat woi!) Semoga panjang umur, rajin membuat fic lagi, kuliahnya lancar dan coughlanggeng-sama-uke-nyacough. Intinya, aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan ah, maaf jikalau fanfiksi ini tidak berasa angst sama sekali. Aku bukan author yang cocok menulis angst, orz orz. Maafkan segala kekurangan apa pun yang ada di sini, oke? #eh

Oke, sebelum a/n ini menjadi ramblingan—seperti biasa—review untuk fanfiksi ini akan sangat dihargai.


End file.
